Dark Link x Link
by RisingDawn66
Summary: Link goes into the Water Temple mini boss room and doesn't expect what happens next Dark themes so warning if you don't like rape or gore don't read


Link sighs softly while walking through the Water Temple taking a look around. He soon defeated the tectits on the small platform in front of him before looking over at a door that was behind some spikes and looked down at his map.

"Hey Navi?" He asks loudly to get his small blue fairy friend to come out from under his green hat. Once she did finally come out Navi floated over to Links' shoulder.

"Yeah Link?" She asks looking at the map with him after realizing he probably has a question about the dungeon.

"Do you think this room is gonna be the mini boss? You know cause it's a pretty big room?" He asks pointing at the next room on the map which was indeed much bigger than the other rooms. Navi jingles lightly getting closer to the map then floated around the current room for a few moments. After she was done with whatever observation she was making she jingled again and went back over to Link.

"Yeah more than likely. Just be careful though, it looks different than the other mini boss rooms," she says before going back under Links' hat. Link nods before using his hookshot to get over the spikes landing in front of the door. Taking in a breath he opened the door and walked into the room not being phased when heavy metal bars slammed over them. At least he had been right about the room being for the mini boss.

Link looked at his surroundings being confused. He concluded very quickly that this was definitely not like any normal mini boss room. Walking off the small sandy shore in front of the door Link was greeted with cold ankle deep water making him slightly jump when connect was made with the abnormally cold liquid. Taking in a breath he walked towards a small sand hill in the middle of the strangely water filled room that housed a single dead tree. Sighing softly he walked onto the sand hill glancing at the tree before dismissing it as nothing important. Link was a bit more off guard than he usually would be since the mini boss should've shown up by now while he decided to walk towards the other barred door. Though in the short absence of not being in the water he failed to notice his reflection was nonexistent when he stepped through the water going to the other door.

"This is so weird… Hey Navi you got any info about this?" Link calls out now standing in front of the door at the opposite side of the room. When he got no response from his fairy friend he frowned quickly taking his hat off not finding her in there though. This soon made Link worry for his friend and he placed his hat back on his head looking around.

"Navi?" He calls out walking off the sand and back into the water heading towards the center land. Link looked around wondering where his fairy friend had disappeared to worry going through his mind. Though that worry was short lived when he jumped back drawing his sword when he saw a dark figure standing in front of the dead tree.

"Who are you!" Link shouts with a frown closely watching the figure closely. He quickly jumped back when they lunged towards him swinging a dark colored Master Sword. That caught Link off guard and he took in a breath going wide eyed when he had to quickly jump to the side to dodge another attack from the other. Trying to take advantage of the small window of time he thought he had Link planted his foot in the water using his weight to create a pivot point. He used the momentum he had and swung around trying to slash at the figure. However a soft gasp left him when the other easily jumped onto Links' sword looking at the hero with a smirk seeming to be a shadow version of the hero.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Hero are you? This will definitely be fun~" Dark Link says rather playfully before backflipping off Link's sword managing to kick him under the chin which resulted in the hero stumbling and falling backwards into the freezing water. Dark giggles a bit taking a fighting stance with his sword while Link took a good look at him after regaining his bearings. Dark wore a tunic exactly like Link's except black in color. His skin was slightly paler than Link's, and he had black hair unlike the blonde hair of the hero. Link only had a few moments to roll out of the way when Dark tried to plunge his sword right into the hero's chest with a sadistic smile. Link went wide eyed when looking up to see the blood red eyes of Dark who was currently peering down at him. Once Dark was satisfied with his observation he swiftly got to his feet putting distance between him and Link.

"I'll ask you again who the hell are you!" Link shouts at Dark who chuckles softly casually walking towards Link.

"What a silly question to ask after all I am you Link. Your shadow to be exact though so you can just call me Dark," He says with a smirk now standing a few feet in front of Link. Both males were staring each other down an unpleasant silence going between them until Link couldn't stand still any longer lunging at Dark. He attempted to swing at Dark, but he easily dodged it laughing lightly.

"Is that all you got Hero?" Dark asks in a taunting manner blocking another attack from Link using his own sword. Link was trying to clear his head and tried to not let Dark's words get to him, but with having the mind of a child it was rather difficult.

"I guess I'll have to show you some real skills then," Dark says spinning around catching Link off guard landing a blow to Link's chest. The blonde gasped in pain jumping back a few steps before putting his hand to his now bleeding chest the fabric of his tunic being cleanly sliced through. However he didn't have much time to think about what he was going to do since Dark lunged forward. Soon after when Link couldn't dodge the attack the taste of metallic blood filled his mouth. Slightly leaning forward he spit up blood onto the blade of Darks' sword which was now buried into his body. Link was already starting to feel lightheaded and dizzy from the sudden blood loss, but the pain he also received from every sharp intake of air sent adrenaline through his body causing him to feel uncomfortably hot. Link wanted to swear under his breath when black spots started filling his vision a clear sign he was going into shock.

"Going into shock so quickly Mr. Hero? My, I would've thought someone like you could take a bit more pain before something like that would happen," Dark says sadistically leaning forward with the palm of his hand pushing on the end of the swords handle driving the blade further into Links' stomach before it finally came out the other side. Due to the blade completely rupturing his stomach it caused the hero to cough up more blood. Soon Link dropped his own sword which fell into the water clattering against the floor with the sound of splashing water joining the metallic clang it made on impact with the smooth floor. Link now wheezing and taking short small breaths with blood dripping down his chin grabbed onto Darks' sword in an attempt to steady himself so no more damage would be done to his body.

"Not so tough now, are you? Still just a little kid in an adult's body, how pitiful," Dark says with a low chuckle and put his hand on Links' chest easily pushing him back pulling his sword free from the hero's abdomen. Link stumbles back falling to his knees clutching at his wounded stomach before coughing up a lot of blood that also seeped into his clothing. Dark watched the hero silently with blood dripping off his swords blade tainting the clear water red.

"How pitiful indeed," he says staring down at Link who was taking slow and deep breaths his blood spreading through the shallow water like a red serpent. Dark watched Link collapse onto his side face now slightly covered by the shallow water his skin much paler from the loss of blood. Dark smirks and chuckles lightly using his foot to push Link onto his back watching the light leave the hero's eyes when he finally lost consciousness. Very soon after Link collapsed a red fairy came out of one of his bottles swirling around the fallen hero reviving him which makes Dark laugh lightly.

"Of course the hero would have a few fairies up his sleeve," Dark says with a grin watching Link regain consciousness and a bit of strength. Dark knew Link didn't get much energy from being revived by the fairy and was slightly taken aback by the weak, but determined glare from the other. Link despite having barely any energy wasn't thinking and instead of drinking a potion to quickly regain all his strength before attacking he just immediately lunged at Dark. His sword strike was easily dodged which frustrated Link and Dark knew he was losing to his frustration. The dark hero found Links' frustration to be very amusing and kept dodging the now reckless blows with ease even going as far as to taunt him while doing so. Link grunts and kept fighting trying to catch Dark off guard even though he knows he shouldn't be losing his cool like this and should really drink a potion, but he just wouldn't listen to his common sense.

Dark hums lightly starting to get bored of Link's now reckless, but predictable attacks and jumped up kicking Link in the chest watching him fall back. Dark smirks and moved before Link could pushing his foot down on the hero's chest effectively pinning him in the shallow cold water. Link was a bit surprised by this, but quickly tried to throw Dark off and was becoming distressed when he couldn't.

"Get off me!" Link shouts while Dark was soon sitting on Link's healed abdomen holding his wrists down smirking as well.

"No, I kinda find this amusing to be honest," Dark says chuckling a bit before holding Links' wrists with one hand using his free hand to reach down unbuckling Links' belt. Dark hummed lightly while removing the hero's pouch containing all of his items and tossed it aside. Link was in shock when he saw his pouch get tossed aside and knew he has close to no hope of getting the upper hand to even try to escape this. Dark smiles slyly seeing the hero's distress before reaching his hand down to the hem of the iconic green tunic slightly reaching under it to rub his hand on the others thigh. Link immediately started to panic when he felt Darks' hand on his thigh being scared of what was going to happen next. Sensing Link's fright Dark chuckled bringing his hand higher now rubbing at Links' waist and sides being pretty impressed.

"My my hero you have a pretty fit body now don't you?" Dark says with a smirk making sure Link couldn't wiggle free from his grasp. Link didn't understand what or why this was happening, but he didn't really want to anyways and only cared about getting free at the moment. Link struggled still weak without a potion, but since his pouch was now out of his reach he can't get one to drink. Dark soon sat on Link's thighs pulling the green tunic up with a smirk still rubbing Link's waist and hips. Once Dark made sure Link stopped struggling he shoved the tunic up further trailing his hands up the smooth skin lightly massaging the muscles as he went. Link was confused at the sudden gentle touches his body was receiving and was even more shocked when a soft gasp left his lips after Dark pinched one of his nipples. Dark chuckles softly hearing the soft gasp from the hero below him and started pinching and rubbing both of his nipples enjoying the sounds Link was making,

"You must really like having your nipples played with Link~" Dark says in amusement then leaned forward and kissed Link on the lips before the blonde Hylian could protest. Link makes a few displeased noises struggling against Dark and keeping his mouth shut until a particular pinch made him gasp. Taking the advantage Dark slipped his tongue into Links' mouth kissing him passionately. Link kept trying to protest and even tried to bite Darks' tongue a few times only to get the displeasure of Dark digging his nails into the sensitive flesh. After a few more moments Link finally gave in and reluctantly kissed back being sloppy and inexperienced which Dark found to be cute. Being pleased by Link finally cooperating Dark kissed him in a gentler more sentimental way. After the change in roughness Link slowly kissed back a bit more and even wrapped his hands around Darks' neck holding onto him. Once Dark broke the kiss he smirks at Link with a sadistic look in his eyes.

"You look quite disheveled hero~" Dark says chuckling lightly and moved his head lower and took one of Links' nipples into his mouth sucking lightly. Link gasped his back arching slightly when Dark started sucking on his nipple and moved his hands tangling them in Darks' hair having a deep colored blush. Finding Links' sudden enjoyment amusing Dark lightly bit the nipple in his mouth finding satisfaction in the quiet whimper that came after. Link whimpered softly at all the new sensations he was currently feeling not understanding why his crotch was suddenly so hot his hips rocking towards Dark's involuntarily. Dark chuckles and moved his leg between Link's thighs pressing his knee to the squirming males crotch. Link gasps rocking his hips a bit and moaned lowly blushing deeply from it while Dark chuckles grinding his knee to the bulge in Links' tights.

"Oh what's this hero? You seem to be pretty hard now~" Dark says in a teasing manner that made Link whimper quietly. After a few more moments Dark pulled up sitting back on Links' thighs with a smirk cupping his hand on Links' bulge moving his hand in a circular motion. Link gasps and moans moving his hips towards Dark's hand not understanding why he wanted to be touched so badly by him. Dark soon stopped touching Links' body and pulled away completely enjoying the quiet whines of the hero.

"So interesting just minutes ago you were trying to get me off you, but now you don't want me off," Dark says with a sly grin pressing his foot onto Link's crotch moving and rubbing it on the present bulge making Link gasp being red almost to the tips of his ears. Dark found it amusing that he broke the hero made him into a moaning mess so easily, but he didn't want Link to enjoy this. Dark stopped moving his foot and pressed it down on the bulge gaining a sharp cry of pain from the hero which is exactly what he wanted. Pressing further Link started to squirm and attempt to get Dark's leg away from his crotch.

"St-stop it hurts.." Link says weakly with tears coming to his eyes when Dark wouldn't stop. A few moments of Link's quiet and weak pleads pass by before Dark pulled his foot from Link's crotch his eyes narrowed while he looked down at Link before he leaned back laughing lightly.

"Oh? Now you want me to stop? But hero, I thought you wanted to be touched by me~" Dark says with a toothy grin moving and stepping onto Link's chest. Link's eyes slightly widened at this and stared up at Dark with renewed fear his heart racing in his chest. Dark glared down at Link with a low growl suddenly and roughly kicking Link in the chin which sent Link's head slamming against the floor of the room with such force that almost immediately made him unconscious.

Head now spinning along with the world around him Link didn't even register Dark's had moved until he was tugged to his knees by Dark who has a fistful of the blonde hair.

Dark chuckles lowly when Link could barely tell what was happening and kept ahold of his hair undoing his own belt with one hand.

Link was having trouble understanding what was going on with how his vision spun and to him out of nowhere something warm and soft was pressing to his slightly opened lips. Being confused Link looks up at Dark with foggy eyes his ears ringing so he couldn't hear what was said, but he assumed from reading Dark's lips that he was told to open his mouth. Not being in any condition to protest Link opened his mouth still looking up at Dark when he felt whatever it was slip past his lips and into his relaxed mouth.

Dark groans softly with a smirk looking down at Link while slowly pushing his half hard member into his mouth. Once he was satisfied with how far he was he reached down grabbing a fistful of the golden locks again with both hands this time and tested the waters slightly rocking his hips easily moving in and out of Link's mouth groaning softly.

Link made a few quiet noises when he felt the thing in his mouth moving in and out so he decided to bob his head taking more in. Link's vision was still foggy and his ears still rang, but he could tell that Dark was enjoying this quite a bit, especially when he made sure not to use his teeth. He made a surprised noise when Dark thrusts forward which sent the thing in his mouth a little ways down his throat and started lightly panicking when he couldn't breathe well so he wrapped his hands around Dark's thighs patting them frantically.

Dark found it cute that Link was patting his thighs in hopes he would pull from his throat, but he stayed there and grabbed Link's hands. With a light hum Dark held Link's hands before slowly pulling back and easily thrusts back in groaning in pleasure. He didn't stop going down Link's throat and only continued until Link finally got over it and started bobbing his head again reluctantly. Dark grunts and kept ahold of one of Link's hands using his other to hold onto Link's hair while thrusting a bit faster in his mouth while Link kept bobbing his head.

"Ahh~ that's it Link, just like that~" Dark says with a breathy moan thrusting completely into Link's mouth finding pleasure in the way Link squirmed beneath him.

Link makes quiet noises while sucking and bobbing his head since his vision was finally clearing and the ringing in his ears stopped. Once his senses fully came back he realized that he was sucking on Dark's now hard member and he makes a couple noises not being allowed to pull off. Seeing that he can't get away Link moves and adjusts on his knees pulling his hand free and held onto Dark's thighs bobbing his head much faster now sucking more and using his tongue as well.

Dark moans quietly when Link adjusted and took him faster in his mouth being surprised at just how good Link was. Dark started feeling close now his member twitching a bit in Link's throat so he started slowing down some.

"I'm gonna cum so you better swallow it all Link," Dark says looking down at Link while panting lightly. When Link hummed in response Dark kept slowing his thrusts before pulling out until just the tip was in Link's mouth and came with a low groan. Link made a quiet noise when Dark came and did as told swallowing it all up until Dark pulled out fully. Dark pants lightly with a smirk watching Link swallow the rest of his cum even licking his lips to make sure he got it all. Fixing his tights Dark leaned forward and looked Link in the eyes.

"You seemed to enjoy that once you came to hero~" Dark said in a teasing tone as Link was quiet not saying anything. Dark looks at Link and pulled at the green tunic growling when Link refused to let him remove it. Getting frustrated Dark punched Link in the face making the hero cry out in pain before pulling the green tunic off him.

"Finally~" Darks says smirking as Link grabbed his tunic back from Dark slightly turning away to slip it back on. Dark decided to kick Link in the back making him fall forward into the water.

Link gasps lightly when he fell into the water after getting his tunic back on and started getting back up now being on his hands and knees. He went deep red when Dark pushed his upper body into the water yanking the white tights down exposing his half hard member.

"Ah stop it! Let me go you've already done enough to me!" Link cries out in panic when Dark removed his own gloves running his hand over one of Link's ass cheeks. Dark just let out a sadistic chuckle and roughly slapped Link's ass making him jolt forward from the force.

Link was panicked and confused making distressed and pained noises when his ass was slapped a couple more times tears now in his thought Dark was done until there was another slap making him yelp the tears slowly rolling down his cheeks when he realized Dark was waiting for him to beg. However he wasn't going to let what was left of his pride be broken now and bit his lip roughly.

Dark seemed annoyed that Link wasn't begging so he gripped his hip tightly while leaning over getting into Link's pouch retrieving a red potion and leaned back over to Link.

"I'm feeling generous so I'll use a red potion as lube Link," Dark says with a smirk when Link made a panicked sound and tried to get away, but he held him still. Popping the cork out of the bottle Dark set it on the floor being glad it was taller than the water and dipped two fingers into it. Once his fingers were coated enough he pulls his fingers out of the bottle and moved them to Links' ass smirking some.

Link gasps lightly and cried out when he felt one of Darks' fingers push into his body. He whimpered and squirmed trying to get away, but Dark held him still and slowly moved his finger deeper into him.

"Ah, ah, ah, Link. Stay still or you'll hurt yourself, and you have to relax~" Dark says thrusting his finger in and out of Link when he finally relaxed even just a little. Once Dark felt it was ready he pushed a second finger into Link working him open now listening to the pained sounds he was making. Dark was slowly getting impatient and pulled his fingers out of Link and got his hard member out pouring some of the red potion into his palm stroking himself with it. After lubing his member he lined up with Link's entrance getting ready to push in when Link started sobbing.

"No please don't! You can do anything else to me just please don't do this!" Link sobbed out, but Dark wasn't listening and gripped Link's hips thrusting into him roughly. Link cries out in pain when he was forcefully stretched open by Dark's member since he wasn't properly stretched beforehand.

Dark groans in pleasure leaning over Link's body and thrusts the rest of the way in ignoring the soft sob from Link. Smirking to himself he started thrusting at a slow pace while listening to the quiet whimpers and sobs coming from Link. Once there was little resistance from Link he started thrusting faster enjoying the choked gasps and sobs that started coming from Link once more.

Link had tears rolling down his cheeks hating that whenever he would just start to get used to it Dark would speed up or go even deeper making it even more painful for him. He gasps softly and closes his hands into fists in the water when he felt Dark thrust against a rather sensitive area in his body holding in a pleasured whimper though it already seemed like Dark caught notice of it.

"Oh did I hit your sweet spot Link~?" Dark asked with a smirk and started thrusting roughly into the spot moving his hand and grabbed Link's member stroking it easily. Link takes a sharp inhale blushing deeply at the sudden pleasure mixing with the current pain as he felt his member twitching in Dark's hand while he tried to hold in his sounds. Dark however wasn't having that and thrusts harder into the spot even biting onto Link's shoulder till a broken moan left Link's lips. Soon after the broken moan Link came into the water panting heavily while Dark groaned and thrusts deep before cumming in Link. Once he was finished Dark pulled out of Link watching him collapse into the water not able to hold himself up anymore.

"I hope you had a fun time hero, I know I did~" Dark says chuckling lightly after turning on his heel to leave Link all alone to pick himself up off the floor after all of this.

Link took heavy breaths while slowly getting to his feet grabbing and pulling on his tights and tunic with shaking fingers. He hated what just happened picking up and sheathing his master sword before making his way to the other side of the room to retrieve the longshot and try to finish the temple all while his sore ass and shaking body reminded him of what occurred in the mini boss room.


End file.
